Gohan at camp
by Atthie
Summary: Gohan must survive at a camp for 3 days without showing his true power and must live Videl, Erasa and Sharpener. Can he do it?
1. Announcement

**Disclaimer : Basically, I don't own DBZ.**

**(Takes place during the Great Saiyaman Saga)**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-* The alarm clock stopped as Gohan pushed the button.**

**He got up from his bed, started to stretch and went to the shower.**

**After he showered, he put on his usual white shirt, black vest , and red pants. **

**" GOHAN! ARE YOU UP! BREAKFAST! " Chichi yelled.**

**He picked his bag and went downstairs. **

**" Hi Gohan! " Goten chirped as he ate breakfast.**

**" Hey squirt! "**

**" Do you really have to go camping ? You can always just stay at home and play with me! " Goten whined * _Yeah right Gohan knows he_****_ would be in trouble if he skipped_ ***

**" Sorry Goten, it's compulsory for me to go. "**

**" What's compulsory? "**

**" Never mind... "**

**Gohan ate all his food and got on the flying nimbus.**

*** Orange Star Highschool ***

**Teacher: Is everybody here?**

**CLASS : Yes..**

**Teacher : Alpha? "Here" Bravo " Yo " Charlie " Yeah" ... Erasa? " Here " Sharpener? " Here " Videl? " Here " Gohan? -**

**" Where's Gohan " Videl whispered to Erasa.**

**" Why would you care? Is he your boyfriend? " Erasa teased.**

**" Here " Gohan shouted as he JUST arrived.**

**" Gohan IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE IS WEAK , NERDY AND HE'S AN UGLY LOSER!" Videl shouted unaware of Gohan behind her.**

**"Oh.." Erasa gasped.**

**"Huh?" Videl turned around and realised that Gohan was right behind her.**

**"I see..." Gohan said, holding in his tears.  
**

**" Everyone get on the bus! " Teacher shouted.**

**Before Videl could even apologise, Gohan was already up on the bus. **

**Videl , Sharpener and Erasa sat together but Gohan decided to sit somewhere else.**

*** _What have I done..._* Videl thought.**

**Well, hope you liked my first fanfiction. More chapters will be coming up soon.**


	2. Little Chibi Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Author's Note: Yeah thanks for the reviews. Because of that, I added something into it. Well it's not really something, it's

someone :)

Gohan decided to sleep during the BORING bus ride while "The gang"( the obvious 3 people ) were chatting along the way.

* How am I going to make it up to him... Boy he looks really cute when he's asleep. Wait, what? Did I just say he's cute? Oh no,

Erasa's girlyness must be rubbing off on me.. *

~ Back at Gohan's house ~

" Wow it really is boring here without Gohan.. "

"Then why don't you go play with Trunks? "

"He got grounded for the rest of the week for putting make-up on Uncle Vegeta while he was sleeping."

* Chichi pictured Bulma's make-up on Vegeta and chuckled a little *

Suddenly, there was a grin on the chibis face.

"Err mom, can I go visit Gohan "

"No, you'll just get him into trouble."

"But I want to spy on him and his girlfriend!" * Hehehehe this should work *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? OF COURSE YOU CAN GO ! "

~ Back at the Bus ~

* He's probably gonna start ignoring me and treating me like dirt... Wait, why should I care anyways..*

Teacher: "We're here! "

Gohan woke up by accidentally knocking his head against the glass when the bus came into a stop.

* Well, here it goes... *

Hey thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them :) I'll keep ya'll updated. 


	3. Spying

Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ

Teacher : Now, I want you all to split into groups of 4 or 5.

" Yoohoo!(lol) Gohan! Come and join us! " Erasa shouted

* Well, I have no choice then, I'll have to survive with some bossy girl who hates me , a bossy GUY who hates me and some..thing..*

Gohan walked over and joined them.

Teacher: Place all your capsules into this box, I do NOT want anyone cheating.

As the box filled up, the teacher continued.

Teacher: You must survive in the wilderness for 3 days! If you choose to come back, you'll instantly get an F. * Poor Gohan *

" What if we get lost? " Alpha asked

Teacher: Well that's not my problem. ( Darn thats evil..) Off you go then. Your first day begins now!

Everyone scrambled off in their groups, leaving " the gang " behind.

~ Back to Goten ~

"Hmm.. I wonder how to work this ' camera ' Mum gave me.."

Goten picked up Gohan's power signature and flew towards it.

~ Back to "The Gang" ~

" What do you guys wanna do first? " Erasa asked

" well it's getting late so how about we set up camp first. " Sharpener replied

They went into the forest, looking for a perfect spot to camp out.

~ Back to Goten ~

* Hey I think that's him. Better find a safe spot to hide.. *

He flew down and landed on a tree

* Perfect! Goten you are one GOOOOOOD spy - grins - *

~ Back to Gohan ~

* Hmmm, I sense something.. Hope it doesn't cause trouble... or at least.. for me.. *

Well end of Chapter 3, keep up the reviews and ideas for more fanfictions :) Bye! 


	4. Secret almost revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

" I think I'll go look for some lunch. You guys can set up camp while I'm gone. " Gohan said

They all nodded in agreement.

" Sharpener and I can set up camp by ourselves, - stares at Videl - you can go with Gohan. "

* Aaah great. I have to look for food with Gohan. * Videl thought.

~ Back to Goten ~

* Hmm this should be good.. *

~ Back to Gohan ~

* Fruits and fish should be enough.. for them that is. Hmm hope no one is watching me.. *

Gohan took off his shirt and started to get the fish.

Videl walked up and saw him. * Wow look at those muscles! DAMN IT I HAVE TO STOP DOING THAT! *

Videl blushed and went behind a tree. * Hmm I guess I should help out *

She looked around for fruits to bring back to camp and started climbing up the trees.

" Almost there.. Got it! " Videl got the fruit, but the branch supporting her started to break.

" No.. not now! "

-CRACK-

" Oww.. " Videl said rubbing her head.

" Huh what was that? I better go check it out. " Gohan said with a fish in his hands.

" Videl, are you ok ? "

" I'm fine... " Videl looked at Gohan, shirtless, and blushed .

Gohan, realising what he was " doing " immediately lifted her onto the ground and went back.

" Hey Gohan, " Videl said while Gohan was about to leave

" Thanks.. "

" No problem "

~ Back to Goten ~

* Wow this is boring.. they're just talking! Mom said I should watch out for " actions " Man, I'm hungry.. Maybe

I should look for food as well.. *

Just then, Goten tried to jump across a tree but accidentally tripped and landed beside Gohan.

" GGGoten? "

" Gohan! " Goten said, attaching himself to his brother's leg.

" What are you doing here squirt? "

" Nothing... "

" Well then go back home, I'm sure Mom is worried about you. "

" But I'm hungry.. " Goten said giving Gohan his famous puppy dog eyes.

" Fine you can have some food, but you must leave after that okay? "

" Okay.. "

End of chapter 4.


End file.
